mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Empress
The Evil Empress (name sometimes misspelled as Evil Emperoress) is the main villain in Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers for all of season 1 and half of season 2. A blatant knockoff of Rita Repulsa, she was portrayed visually by actress Kathryn Alder. Her voice work was by Laura Bradley. Powers Her exact power set is never fully defined. However, she is able to summon the energies of goth subculture to make evil things happen. She lands on the moon and can immediately generate a palace. Her power seems to get weaker the more she uses it away from wherever she came from, but she still tries to take over the world anyway, risking total depletion. Her reasons for wanting to risk this are also never explained. She can generate monsters from random objects, or from mutating living beings on Earth. Even though she is a Rita parody, these attributes are more in common with what Lord Zedd was known for on Power Rangers. Character history Her first course of business is to use her colonel, Crusher, to destroy Chelmsford. Why she would choose Chelmsford is unknown, but she appears to despise emo teens and considers Chelmsford to be a massive hub of emo culture. That there are emos all over the world in 2005 seems to not factor in. The destruction of Crusher by the Emo Megazord leaves her swearing revenge. Wishing to conserve energy, she sends the relatively weak Funky Monkey on the town next. However, she is disappointed when Ross can defeat the monkey on his own. She sends a powerful robot after the Rangers next, nearly killing Luke. However, he survives and regroups with the other Rangers. Fai arrives, and beats back the robot. The Empress is none too impressed with Fai's interference in matters. Amidst her growing frustration, the Empress starts pouring residual magic around, polluting several beings on Earth to create potential problems even if she is forced to flee. She turns a TV show host into an evil minion, and uses him to send a mind-controlled mall Santa on a killing spree using a giant Santa robot. This too is undone, when Panic! at the Disco help the Rangers to kill Santa. After this, the Empress becomes more petty in her pursuits. She tries to attack the Rangers and undermine them one by one. She takes advantage of John going StraightxEdge to haunt him with his old Chronic Stoner powers brought to life against him - forcing him to have to literally battle his own past. She resents Vicken's love of teddy bears, and so creates an army of evil teddy bears to punish Vicken for it. Yet, the Rangers somehow defeat the bears - even without Fai's help. The Empress tries to get smarter, and attempts to scam teens into giving away their parents' credit card info by convincing them to use credit cards to buy Sold Ya Boy's music. This would allow the Empress a foothold into taking over the world's money supply, somehow. However, Ross catches on to the scam and sets forth to foil it. When the Pop-Rap Collaboration Monster is defeated, the Empress realizes she has expended too much of her energy. She retreats in frustration, unable to cope with the fact that she was defeated by whiny emo teens. Personality The Empress' personality remains pretty one-note throughout the series. Her first season appearances establish that she likes goth subculture, and wants to wreak havoc on Earth. She also tends to get bored if she's gone too long without murdering teens. While her plans are always fairly generic Saturday morning cartoon villain-like in nature, she gets more petty as time goes on and her grudges with the Rangers get more individual and personal. When generic evil proves unprofitable, she tries to venture into monetary scams. This also proves an unsuccessful venture for her. In spite gaining Maleficent-style devil horns in season 2 for unknown reasons, she proves even less threatening her second time around. Unlike Rita, her inspiration, she seems to know when to fold her cards a lot sooner. Development One of the long-standing issues the production team had with Emo Rangers was the unreliable methods of maintaining their sound files. As such, audio feed was frequently being lost or corrupted. Even though Kathryn Alder provided all the suit acting for the Empress, her voice files went nowhere. She was dubbed over with Laura Bradley's voice, leading to her voice not matching her lips. However, old Power Rangers episodes were re-watched and it was discovered that Rita's voice didn't always match her lips either - due to the voice actress being American and the suit actress Japanese. It was kept as a joke in the series from then on that the two women would portray different aspects of the character, so that the voice and lips would never match up. See also * Burger Klown * New Rave Pirates * Evil Principal * Captain Emohead Category: Villains